Celaniel Vatanen
Summary Celaniel Orinthea Vatanen is a thief from Boralus, the capital of Kul Tiras. She is a low ranking member of The Blades of Greymane. She is for the most part without serious bonds to any people (family or otherwise), as it comes with her lines of work. She holds no Gilnean blood at all, having only found her way into the Blades during a series of encounters with a fellow Tirassian. Celaniel is not seen very frequently in combat situations, preferring to not blow her cover or to let the streams of her life cross just yet. A lack of true combat experience is obvious enough, by how she is slow to strike if caught. However, if given the opportunity to do things on her own terms, it is rumored that the employee of the Faire can get the job done easily, and efficiently. Description Celaniel Vatanen is a rather young looking thing, her eyes lacking the dead stare that comes with experience and age. Her posture is prim and precise, each lazy looking step keeps her balance perfect, while dark brown eyes flick from face to face, studying as she goes. Thick, honey colored hair is pulled up into a hefty appearing bun, a variety of decorative combs keeping it tidy. A few tendrils are tastefully left loose, to frame her rather soft features - high cheekbones and full lips embellished with powders and pigments. Her voice tends to be rapid-fire, full of the quick speech and loose tongue common amongst those from Boralus, and expected from one who spends week-long stints at Darkmoon Island. When not on edge or in 'performance mode', her tone slows down, and the full onslaught of the Tirassian drawl makes itself present. Her skin is tanned and smooth, a color that comes from time spent in the outdoors and complimenting a physique that is full of lean muscle and toned definition. But, the lack of any scars or disfiguration perhaps shows a more pampered existance than she would like to admit. Yellowing bruises are visible here and there, appearing well on the way to mending naturally. Her outfits vary in color and style, Celaniel preferring interesting leathers from different creatures, cured and dyed in vibrant, showy shades. Her build is girlish, with narrow hips and a chest to match - complimented by belts and buckles that keep her outfits in place and from shifting around awkwardly. Weaponry & Skillset Celaniel's work with the human body enables her a greater knowledge of people's limits and tolerances, when it comes to movement and exertion. As she is fairly young and quite active as a performer, she can easily be assumed to be operating at near peak physical condition due to the necessities of the Darkmoon Faire. Her most utilized weapons are a set of daggers in a navy shade of blue, oftentimes slicked in a clear, viscous fluid. Small compartments and hidden pouches built into her leathers oftentimes provide numerous more tricks, usually a variety of smoke bombs, blinding dusts, and a spool of fishing wire. A secondary set of daggers, far smaller and made for more utility and last-resort are sheathed into her traveling boots. If considering Pathfinder skillsets, Celaniel would easily fit into the catagory of 'Acrobat', with an alignment of Chaotic Neutral. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Rogues